Circuit boards engaged in the guides in the corresponding bin require reinforcement of the front portion to enable them to be extracted from the connectors into which they plug and to be replaced in those connectors. As a general rule, this front portion comprises a handle which does not enable a card to be extracted easily, in view of the large number of connecting pins which must be pulled out of the connector simultaneously.
The invention is intended to provide a front panel for circuit boards including a built-in extractor.